ONESHOT: Nosso pecado favorito
by Jaime Lynn Michaelis
Summary: Qual o melhor jeito de se livrar de um desejo intenso? Entregar-se a ela.


**T**ítulo **d**a **F**ic: Nosso pecado favorito

**C**ensura: +18

**G**ênero: Hentai - não é tão leve.

**N**otas:

— Esta oneshot foi a pedido.  
>— A música "Dirty Dancer" do Enrique Iglesias ft. Usher foi uma das minhas inspirações.<p>

— Provavelmente é a última vez que posto por aqui uma história relacionada à Naruto. Minha última one, Entertainment, já foi favoritada por três pessoas, mas nenhum comentário. Tipo, desestimula, sabe? :/' Enfim, espero que gostem dessa.

— Recado básico de sempre; Minha comu caso alguém queira ficar acompanhando por lá: **http:/*www.*orkut.*com.*br/*Main#Community?cmm=103629130 (não esqueçam de tirar os "*")**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apítulo **Ú**nico. ~

"2U" não era o melhor Clube Noturno de Los Angeles, nem o pior. Conhecido por suas salas temáticas privadas e dançarinas de todos os gostos, era perfeito para quem procurasse esquecer completamente, com sigilo impecável, as vidas rotineiras repletas de conformismo e inconformismo.

Uchiha Sasuke era um homem alto, porte físico atlético sem exagero que transmitia uma prazerosa sensação de segurança. Ao mesmo tempo, seu olhar, íris da cor profunda de um ônix, remetia "não confiável". Seu cabelo tinha a tonalidade de uma noite escura e sombria. Ele era alguém que se destacava na multidão. Confiante, dono de uma estrutura óssea marcante e traços fortes, poderia conseguir qualquer uma, em qualquer momento, quando quisesse.

De dia, um advogado de vinte e cinco anos em ascensão na empresa que trabalhava, o melhor e mais promissor. À noite, apenas mais um que procurava se distrair e extravasar a tensão sem a preocupação de dar alguma explicação.

Toda sexta à noite, pontualmente às 00h15min, aparecia passando pelo segurança alto, moreno e robusto da entrada, sem precisar esperar na longa fila. Não era sua primeira vez no 2U, certamente não seria a última. Caminhava-se sem nunca mudar a trajetória para a sala privada de número sete, sala esta que tinha como dona a dançarina "Cherry" - bastante apropriado, pensava, devido à cor intensa de um rosa que causava contraste contra sua linda doce e macia pele clara.

Ela conseguia lhe causar certo fascínio. Algo excitante, convidativo e proibido – uma formidável e tentadora combinação.

Apesar de ser um cliente fiel há exatos dois meses, parecia ser da casa desde a inauguração há dois anos.

O cômodo era todo preto com espelhos em diagonal e uma iluminação disposta que acompanhava os passos da dançarina, apenas o melhor. Havia um pequeno palco com um mastro de prata, e uma confortável poltrona para o espectador apreciar satisfatoriamente ao show.

A jovem, de vinte e dois anos, entrou na sala exalando uma confiança quase palpável. Sim, ele gostava disto. Ela trajava um Corset vermelho em cetim de seda e amarrações com fivelas removíveis na lateral, um fio dental preto acompanhada a meia 7/8.

Sasuke sempre prestava atenção à roupa que Cherry trajava, sempre imaginava a forma mais prática de tirá-la. Não demorou muito para encontrar o seu alvo. Apesar de todas as amarrações na parte frontal, havia um fecho traseiro que resolveria todo o problema.

Cherry sorriu discretamente ao ver que era Sasuke, mais uma vez, o seu observador.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la. Tirando a confiança plena, parecia uma jovem frágil. Possuidora de um corpo escultural, pernas torneadas, seios médio firmes, lábios finos que pareciam lhe chamar a todo instante. O cabelo cumprido repicado rosa desta vez estava solto. Usava maquiagem simples que destacava os olhos da cor preciosa de uma esmeralda.

— Mesmo dia, mesma hora. – comentou em um tom calmo e ao mesmo tempo provocativo.  
>— Somente para vê-la. – respondeu no mesmo tom, sem perder o contato visual.<p>

Fez menção para ele sentar, e foi o que fez.

Ela se encaminhou a lateral da sala e apertou um botão, não demorou a música ter início, Closer - Kings of Leon. Fechou os olhos e ouviu a melodia, deixou que a batida do som a movesse. Era como uma pequena luz que não demorava a tomar conta da escuridão. Ou seria ela uma pequena luz negra que resplandecia tomando conta de tudo, deixando espaço apenas para o pecado. Sim, esta seria sua melhor definição.

Nunca se movia da mesma forma, variava de acordo com a música. Era disto que Sasuke gostava, cada semana algo novo que lhe despertava mais interesse em tê-la em sua cama completamente a mercê de sua virilidade.

Seu cabelo desprendia-se do rosto em uma sensualidade enaltecedora. Caminhou-se ao mastro e o segurou. Uso de palavras não era necessário para ele saber que estava sendo provocado. Uma doce e irresistível tentação.

Começou pela parte de trás, com o seu pé próximo a base. Segurou o mastro com a pequena mão direita na altura da cabeça. Esticou-se, pendurando o peso para longe da barra vertical.

Seus olhos por vezes fechavam em uma comunhão total com a música. O ritmo estava no seu sorriso, pleno e completo. Não importava ninguém ao redor. Ela queria apenas sentir a liberdade de ser o que desejava naquele momento.

Moveu-se ao redor do mastro sem soltá-lo, permitiu que seu joelho dobrasse ligeiramente enquanto girava. Depois do primeiro giro, parou e ficou de frente para o observador que se encontrava nas sombras da sala. Não viu sua expressão, não queria saber. A única pessoa que importava era ela.  
>Fez um gancho com a perna direita e deixou firme a outra atrás desta. Transferiu seu peso para a perna esquerda e envolveu o mastro com a direita, segurando com a parte de trás do joelho.<p>

Dobrou o corpo para trás, escorregando a mão suavemente pelo mastro, assim permitindo um arco mais fundo. Não era sua primeira vez, certamente não seria a última. Sakura tinha o pleno domínio e conhecimento de seu corpo, sabia de sua flexibilidade e até onde poderia chegar.

— Não fique tão longe de mim. – fora quase uma súplica.  
>— Saberá se comportar desta vez? – perguntou mesmo sabendo que a resposta seria um falso positivo.<br>— Sim. – mentiu.

Ela não se importou. Gostava do efeito que causava.

Começou a mover sedutoramente o corpo sobre o colo de Sasuke. Colocou os cabelos para o lado esquerdo e aconchegou-se ao corpo masculino, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e inalando o seu perfume – loção de barba, sempre o mesmo cheiro.

Fechou os olhos e arqueou o corpo para poder deslizar as mãos pelos braços fortes de Sasuke até chegar às mãos, qual as envolveu e aproximou a seu corpo. Guiou-o para tocar-lhe a barriga, subindo aos seios ressaltados pelo Cosert e continuou levando uma a sua boca. Lambeu e chupou o dedo indicador de Sasuke. Era contra as regras esse tipo de interação, mas não se importava. Deixava seu corpo realizar o que queria fazer.

— Isso é tão injusto. – ele murmurou num tom brando. — Você poder fazer o que quiser comigo e eu sem a mesma liberdade de retribuir.

Sakura sentia a excitação entre suas pernas, em Sasuke.

Elevou o rosto e deixou a centímetro do homem a sua frente. Tocou-lhe os lábios, fez menção a um beijo, e em nenhum momento desviou o olhar. — Que mundo injusto, não acha? – moveu-se para ficar de frente a ele.

Sorriu e continuou com os movimentos provocativos. Cada vez mais evidente a excitação de Sasuke, ele já estava pronto. Satisfação foi o que sentiu ao ouvir os gemidos pesados e involuntários do homem prepotente a sua frente. Adorava a sensação do controle, do poder.

Ela acariciava o corpo forte dele, sentia os músculos se contraindo. Mordiscou o queixo de Sasuke e continuou com os estímulos. Não demorou muito para perceber que havia atingido seu objetivo. Ele gozara, e não parecia nenhum pouco satisfeito.

Em um momento de impulsividade, Sasuke pegou o cabelo de Sakura e puxou sua cabeça para trás. Ela não demonstrou surpresa em nenhum momento, era como se soubesse e quisesse essa fúria. Beijou-a com extrema voracidade. Desejo, luxúria, devassidão, era tudo que pensava em ter com a jovem de cabelos róseos.

Ela não se importou. Gostava do efeito que causava.

Começou a mover sedutoramente o corpo sobre o colo de Sasuke. Colocou os cabelos para o lado esquerdo e aconchegou-se ao corpo masculino, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e inalando o seu perfume – loção de barba, sempre o mesmo cheiro.

Fechou os olhos e arqueou o corpo para poder deslizar as mãos pelos braços fortes de Sasuke até chegar às mãos, qual as envolveu e aproximou a seu corpo. Guiou-o para tocar-lhe a barriga, subindo aos seios ressaltados pelo Cosert e continuou levando uma a sua boca. Lambeu e chupou o dedo indicador de Sasuke. Era contra as regras esse tipo de interação, mas não se importava. Deixava seu corpo realizar o que queria fazer.

— Isso é tão injusto. – ele murmurou num tom brando. — Você poder fazer o que quiser comigo e eu sem a mesma liberdade de retribuir.

Sakura sentia a excitação entre suas pernas, em Sasuke.

Elevou o rosto e deixou a centímetro do homem a sua frente. Tocou-lhe os lábios, fez menção a um beijo, e em nenhum momento desviou o olhar. — Que mundo injusto, não acha? – moveu-se para ficar de frente a ele.

Sorriu e continuou com os movimentos provocativos. Cada vez mais evidente a excitação de Sasuke, ele já estava pronto. Satisfação foi o que sentiu ao ouvir os gemidos pesados e involuntários do homem prepotente a sua frente. Adorava a sensação do controle, do poder.

Ela acariciava o corpo forte dele, sentia os músculos se contraindo. Mordiscou o queixo de Sasuke e continuou com os estímulos. Não demorou muito para perceber que havia atingido seu objetivo. Ele gozara, e não parecia nenhum pouco satisfeito.

Em um momento de impulsividade, Sasuke pegou o cabelo de Sakura e puxou sua cabeça para trás. Ela não demonstrou surpresa em nenhum momento, era como se soubesse e quisesse essa fúria. Beijou-a com extrema voracidade. Desejo, luxúria, devassidão, era tudo que pensava em ter com a jovem de cabelos róseos.

Ela não se importou. Gostava do efeito que causava.

Começou a mover sedutoramente o corpo sobre o colo de Sasuke. Colocou os cabelos para o lado esquerdo e aconchegou-se ao corpo masculino, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e inalando o seu perfume – loção de barba, sempre o mesmo cheiro.

Fechou os olhos e arqueou o corpo para poder deslizar as mãos pelos braços fortes de Sasuke até chegar às mãos, qual as envolveu e aproximou a seu corpo. Guiou-o para tocar-lhe a barriga, subindo aos seios ressaltados pelo Cosert e continuou levando uma a sua boca. Lambeu e chupou o dedo indicador de Sasuke. Era contra as regras esse tipo de interação, mas não se importava. Deixava seu corpo realizar o que queria fazer.

— Isso é tão injusto. – ele murmurou num tom brando. — Você poder fazer o que quiser comigo e eu sem a mesma liberdade de retribuir.

Sakura sentia a excitação entre suas pernas, em Sasuke.

Elevou o rosto e deixou a centímetro do homem a sua frente. Tocou-lhe os lábios, fez menção a um beijo, e em nenhum momento desviou o olhar. — Que mundo injusto, não acha? – moveu-se para ficar de frente a ele.

Sorriu e continuou com os movimentos provocativos. Cada vez mais evidente a excitação de Sasuke, ele já estava pronto. Satisfação foi o que sentiu ao ouvir os gemidos pesados e involuntários do homem prepotente a sua frente. Adorava a sensação do controle, do poder.

Ela acariciava o corpo forte dele, sentia os músculos se contraindo. Mordiscou o queixo de Sasuke e continuou com os estímulos. Não demorou muito para perceber que havia atingido seu objetivo. Ele gozara, e não parecia nenhum pouco satisfeito.

Em um momento de impulsividade, Sasuke pegou o cabelo de Sakura e puxou sua cabeça para trás. Ela não demonstrou surpresa em nenhum momento, era como se soubesse e quisesse essa fúria. Beijou-a com extrema voracidade. Desejo, luxúria, devassidão, era tudo que pensava em ter com a jovem de cabelos róseos.

— Quais as chances de _nós_acontecer num lugar deste? – riu alto com um brilho no olhar. — Acreditaria se eu dissesse que pensava em você? – segurou firme o rosto de Sasuke e respirou o seu perfume. O mesmo cheiro de loção de barba. O mesmo.

Ele nada respondeu. Ficou a fitar a mulher que lhe causara tantas noites de insônia. Quem diria que voltaria a vê-la? Que a teria tão perto e ainda proibida...

— Agora nada mais nos impede. – ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, mas fora impedida.  
>— Antes nada nos impedia. Antes. Agora é diferente. Sou casado.<br>— Mas não está morto. – usou o tom e o olhar que conseguiram intrigar Sasuke na primeira vez que a vira dançar. Seu doce pecado.

Gemeu próximo ao ouvido de Sasuke e aproximou o máximo que pôde os seus corpos.

Ela não pensava no frio, nos ventos gélidos contra sua pele, estava focada demais no corpo quente daquele que fora seu observador mais fiel e atraente.

— Eu lhe dou uma carona. – escutá-lo dizer tais palavras não a afetou, apenas encorajou a continuar.  
>— Quem está fisicamente com você agora? – perguntou, com seu rosto próximo ao dele.<br>— Você. – respondeu instintivamente.  
>— Isso! Eu e você. Só estamos eu e você! – e puxou o rosto do homem para um beijo ávido.<p>

Conversa... Já haviam conversado demais. Estava na hora de realizar a fantasia dele, finalmente. Mas sabia que era uma fantasia comodato. Sempre pensou em como seria este homem na cama. Do jeito que ele a deixava tratar, com violência e exigência, sabia que não tinha como se decepcionar.

Beijaram-se com a mesma intensidade de necessidade. Não existia tempo de respirar, apenas a urgência de não se separar.

Dizer "não" a ela seria mais ultrajante que trair sua esposa. Não era qualquer uma, era o objeto de seus desejos! Quantas vezes sonhara em tê-la? Em fazer o que quisesse...

Sem remorso ou culpa, estavam apenas os dois. Para quê envolver mais pessoas?

Sakura entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura de Sasuke, e ele a levou e jogou contra o capô do carro.

— A farei implorar, Cherry.

Os dois possuíam o mesmo sorriso cínico e extasiado.

— Não fale, prove! – provocou, sempre provocando.

Rasgou o vestido branco com tremenda facilidade, como se estivesse dividindo papel em dois.

Deu uma boa vislumbrada no corpo que tão bem conhecia e que tanto queria.

Ela almejava que ele se iludisse achando que estava no controle.

Voltou a provar o gosto da boca vermelha manchada de batom, da boca ao pescoço, descendo a clavícula, passando pelos seios, qual os apertou, lambeu e mordiscou os mamilos já enrijecidos. Ele estava sem pressa alguma, a noite era só uma criança. Queria-lhe provar, degustar e saciar a fome nutrida há anos!

E como sempre, nenhum dos dois fechou os olhos durante o show, permaneciam prendendo o olhar um do outro.

Sakura se achava experiente, Sasuke mostrou ser ainda mais. Ele não dava um toque em falso. Percebia onde mais a afetava e dava uma atenção especial, causando-lhe prazer e vontade de mais.

Tentou tocar o corpo de Sasuke, mas foi rapidamente interrompida por um movimento brusco. O mesmo empurrou com força a mão de Sakura contra o capô e disse:

— Você não pode me tocar.

Ela logo desfez a careta de dor e passou desejar ainda mais o moreno.

Era gostosa a sensação divergente do capô frio em suas costas, e do corpo quente de Sasuke sobre, pressionando o seu.

Sasuke voltou a explorar com a língua o corpo de Sakura, desceu até chegar à calcinha transparente. Ela respirou profundamente ao perceber que ele iria começar a torturá-la. O moreno sentiu enorme deleite ao perceber que a rosada precisou se preparar.

Lambeu a parte interna das duas coxas, não demorou a tirar a calcinha de Sakura e dar-lhe o prazer que jamais esqueceria. Segurou-as com possessividade, sabia que deixaria a marca das suas mãos na pele macia e clara da jovem, mas não se importou. Nenhum dos dois se importou.

Sakura entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura de Sasuke, e ele a levou e jogou contra o capô do carro.

— A farei implorar, Cherry.

Os dois possuíam o mesmo sorriso cínico e extasiado.

— Não fale, prove! – provocou, sempre provocando.

Rasgou o vestido branco com tremenda facilidade, como se estivesse dividindo papel em dois.

Deu uma boa vislumbrada no corpo que tão bem conhecia e que tanto queria.

Ela almejava que ele se iludisse achando que estava no controle.

Voltou a provar o gosto da boca vermelha manchada de batom, da boca ao pescoço, descendo a clavícula, passando pelos seios, qual os apertou, lambeu e mordiscou os mamilos já enrijecidos. Ele estava sem pressa alguma, a noite era só uma criança. Queria-lhe provar, degustar e saciar a fome nutrida há anos!

E como sempre, nenhum dos dois fechou os olhos durante o show, permaneciam prendendo o olhar um do outro.

Sakura se achava experiente, Sasuke mostrou ser ainda mais. Ele não dava um toque em falso. Percebia onde mais a afetava e dava uma atenção especial, causando-lhe prazer e vontade de mais.

Tentou tocar o corpo de Sasuke, mas foi rapidamente interrompida por um movimento brusco. O mesmo empurrou com força a mão de Sakura contra o capô e disse:

— Você não pode me tocar.

Ela logo desfez a careta de dor e passou desejar ainda mais o moreno.

Era gostosa a sensação divergente do capô frio em suas costas, e do corpo quente de Sasuke sobre, pressionando o seu.

Sasuke voltou a explorar com a língua o corpo de Sakura, desceu até chegar à calcinha transparente. Ela respirou profundamente ao perceber que ele iria começar a torturá-la. O moreno sentiu enorme deleite ao perceber que a rosada precisou se preparar.

Lambeu a parte interna das duas coxas, não demorou a tirar a calcinha de Sakura e dar-lhe o prazer que jamais esqueceria. Segurou-as com possessividade, sabia que deixaria a marca das suas mãos na pele macia e clara da jovem, mas não se importou. Nenhum dos dois se importou.

Ele segurou a mão de Sakura e a faz sentir o seu membro por debaixo da calça. "Duro e pronto", ela pensou.

— É assim que você me deixa! – pronunciou de maneira sórdida.

Segurou firme o pulso de Sakura e a virou, deixando-a de quatro. Usando a outra mão, pressionou a costas da mesma para baixo, o rosto indo de encontro ao capô. Soltou o pulso da jovem e deixou de ser cavalheiro, sem dica alguma, penetrou-a.

Sakura gritou com o movimento imprevisível.

Ele se mostrava ser tudo que ela queria!

Penetrava-a sem ternura, e isto não a incomodava. Sasuke manteve o ritmo frenético enquanto pressionava a cabeça de Sakura contra o capô, não a permitindo que se movesse.

— Devo parar? – Sasuke perguntou sem soltá-la ou diminuir o ritmo.  
>— Não! – respondeu de imediato.<br>— Não ouvi direito. – ele parou de se mover, mas não a soltou.  
>— Por que parou? Continue, continue! – ah, sim. Ela realmente queria voltar a senti-lo com todo o ímpeto de pouco tempo atrás. Pensou em se mexer, mas não poderia arriscar que tudo acabasse.<br>— Faça-me acreditar!

Ela sabia o que ele queria: vê-la implorar. Rangeu os dentes, mas era inevitável. Teria que ceder.

— Por favor, imploro para que não pare! Faça-me sentir viva e realizada! – gritou com os olhos fechados. Não queria olhar seu reflexo obediente a um homem pelo capô do carro.

Ela escutou um riso abafado. Sentiu a pressão sumir contra sua cabeça. Agora ele estava segurando os cabelos rosados num rabo de cavalo. Voltou a movimentar-se e puxou pelos cabelos o rosto de Sakura para próximo do seu.

— Com quem você está? – sentia a respiração quente e ofegante de Sasuke contra a pele do seu rosto. Era mais forte que os ventos impetuosos. Ele estava perto, muito perto. Estava num ponto onde até a voz tinha o poder de tirar-lhe a sanidade!  
>— Você. – murmurou ainda sem abrir os olhos. Não queria ver nada, só sentir.<p>

Sasuke aumentou o ritmo, isto fez com que Sakura gritasse cada vez mais alto.

Implorava, mentalmente, para que o orgasmo tardasse.

Ergueu os braços para trás e segurou firme algumas mechas do cabelo de Sasuke.

Ambos sabiam o que estava para acontecer.

— Qual é o meu nome? – perguntou autoritário.  
>— Sas... – tentou controlar a respiração, tentou tomar conta do corpo... Nada conseguiu.<p>

Presenciá-la tão entregue e submissa o estimulava ainda mais. Sim, ela era sua, seu objeto.

— Sasuke! – gritou como nunca.

O ápice chegara invadindo seu corpo. Prazer tamanho corroera-lhe a alma.

Tentou não cair, tentou controlar a respiração, tentou realizar o singelo ato de engolir... Nada.

Ele a deixou cair sobre o carro. Soltou o corpo sem forças sem mostrar sentimento algum.

Sakura ficou deitada, respirava de forma descompensada enquanto descansava um pouco sobre o veículo.

Sasuke estava suado, e supõe que se encontrava da mesma forma. Ele não parecia cansado ou insaciado, isto a fez sorrir. Os ventos lhe atingiam o rosto e faziam seus cabelos voar, era uma imagem majestosa do homem impetuoso.

— Cansada? – perguntou, observou seu estado derrotado e extasiado.  
>— De você? – riu, esbanjando escárnio. — Nunca! – Sakura afirmou com plena convicção.<br>— Ótimo, pois ainda não terminamos. – aquele sorriso perverso a excitou ainda mais.

Ele a segurou em seus braços com firmeza; queria ter aquele pequeno corpo feminino, agora frágil, próximo ao seu. Ambos sabiam que ela não conseguiria manter-se de pé por muito tempo. Sakura entrelaçou novamente suas pernas a cintura de Sasuke e a mesma fez com que o membro a penetrasse, mas desta vez foi diferente. Não fora imponderado, havia certo carinho e cuidado. Beijaram-se ternamente e deixaram seus corpos se tornarem um.

Sentiu novamente o corpo ser tomado por chamas. Os gemidos dela não eram os únicos a ser ouvidos, Sasuke havia lhe acompanhado. Os dois movimentavam-se perfeitamente, como uma dança coreografada. Não... Era melhor. Seus corpos se encaixavam, não precisavam coreografar algo para a certeza de que era o certo estarem juntos.

As mãos de Sakura percorreram o máximo possível pelas costas suada e larga de Sasuke, arranhando, tirando-lhe sangue, deixando sua marca. Sentia outra vez o corpo começar a ter espasmos de prazer, mas desta vez não alcançou o clímax sozinha.

A língua de Sasuke tomou sua boca mais uma vez, a respiração ofegante invadiu as narinas da jovem. As mãos experientes seguiram da cintura ao seu rosto, forçando-a a entregar tudo que estava pensando, forçando-a a despir sua alma e entregar-lhe a privacidade que tanto gostava; forçando-a a ser ela, sem máscara ou farsa.

— Eu te amo, Sasuke. Tanto! – disse de uma vez, deixando de manter seu papel naquele teatro.  
>— Minha pequena. – apertou o abraço no pequeno corpo de sua mulher. Ela ainda sentia sua pele latejar, por todo canto onde Sasuke tocara.<p>

Ele a levou para o banco de trás e se aconchegaram, sem perder contanto por um segundo de seus corpos.

— Você me deixou acabada porque ainda não estou na minha plena forma. – disse baixo e sem tom de reprovação. Sua cabeça estava apoiada ao ombro de Sasuke.

Ele sorriu. Tirou uma mecha da frente daquele par de esmeraldas e beijou delicadamente a testa, que tanto lhe causou inibição na infância.

Inclinou-se para o lado e pegou um anel prateado, similar ao que usava no dedo anular, só que menor. — A quem você quer enganar, sra. Uchiha? Não pode ainda usar a Sayuri como desculpa. – e devolveu a aliança a sua legítima dona.

Ela respirou fundo e começou a sentir novamente o próprio corpo.

Sentiu novamente o corpo ser tomado por chamas. Os gemidos dela não eram os únicos a ser ouvidos, Sasuke havia lhe acompanhado. Os dois movimentavam-se perfeitamente, como uma dança coreografada. Não... Era melhor. Seus corpos se encaixavam, não precisavam coreografar algo para a certeza de que era o certo estarem juntos.

As mãos de Sakura percorreram o máximo possível pelas costas suada e larga de Sasuke, arranhando, tirando-lhe sangue, deixando sua marca. Sentia outra vez o corpo começar a ter espasmos de prazer, mas desta vez não alcançou o clímax sozinha.

A língua de Sasuke tomou sua boca mais uma vez, a respiração ofegante invadiu as narinas da jovem. As mãos experientes seguiram da cintura ao seu rosto, forçando-a a entregar tudo que estava pensando, forçando-a a despir sua alma e entregar-lhe a privacidade que tanto gostava; forçando-a a ser ela, sem máscara ou farsa.

— Eu te amo, Sasuke. Tanto! – disse de uma vez, deixando de manter seu papel naquele teatro.  
>— Minha pequena. – apertou o abraço no pequeno corpo de sua mulher. Ela ainda sentia sua pele latejar, por todo canto onde Sasuke tocara.<p>

Ele a levou para o banco de trás e se aconchegaram, sem perder contanto por um segundo de seus corpos.

— Você me deixou acabada porque ainda não estou na minha plena forma. – disse baixo e sem tom de reprovação. Sua cabeça estava apoiada ao ombro de Sasuke.

Ele sorriu. Tirou uma mecha da frente daquele par de esmeraldas e beijou delicadamente a testa, que tanto lhe causou inibição na infância.

Inclinou-se para o lado e pegou um anel prateado, similar ao que usava no dedo anular, só que menor. — A quem você quer enganar, sra. Uchiha? Não pode ainda usar a Sayuri como desculpa. – e devolveu a aliança a sua legítima dona.

Ela respirou fundo e começou a sentir novamente o próprio corpo.

**Fim. ~**


End file.
